The Elevator
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: I know when the elevator gets to our floor... It won't be a good thing...


**This is a fic that was done in my Creative Writing class. I didn't want to fully rip Resident Evil off but I also didn't think about putting the story on here. Also, I know it's Umbrella, but I changed it to Dogma so I could give it to my teacher. I actually had forgotten about my account while writing this so I figured Fanfiction would be a good place to publish this.**

**Resident Evil does not belong to me.**

I know when I step onto this elevator I will make a huge mistake. I think to myself as fear starts crawling through out my nervous system. Cold shivers run down my spine. I grip my gun tighter and take a deep breath before looking at Jeremy. He has a cool blank expression, but I can still see him trembling slightly. I turn to look at Jessica and she trembles as well. Her normally tan skin is now a pale white. She sweats slightly, her curly blonde hair is in a tangled mess from all the running we've been doing. I know I can't look much better with my long black hair put up in a loose ponytail. We each have on a simple outfit consisting of a t-shirt and jeans. Jeremy's shaggy brown hair is in a complete mess.

I guess we're all scared. I think to myself as the elevator makes the stop on our floor. This hospital is extremely daunting when it's this quiet and the undead is walking all around us. As the elevator makes its stop the light dings, turns on, blinks frequently, and then stays still on the up arrow. Our only chance for safety and rescue is to get to the roof. That's our plan and it has been our plan from the beginning.

I look at Jeremy and his emerald eyes meet my blue gaze and he nods. We get into position, I'm on the right, Jeremy on the left, and Jessica behind the receptionists desk. We are on the first floor. We have a frightening ride ahead of us. I gulp audibly. Jeremy mouths the countdown for the doors to open.

"3…" I brace myself for anything.

"2…" I put my gun up to the ready position.

"1…" I rest my finger on the trigger, ready to pull. I'm gripping my gun so tightly that my knuckles are turning white.

"Open…" He mouths as the door opens. I blink and bite my bottom lip hard in anticipation.

At first there's nothing. No noise. Nothing comes out, but glancing at Jessica, her expression told me something's wrong. I don't even dare to think about poking my head in to see what it is. Neither does Jeremy.

After a long moment of silence and heavy breathing an ear splitting screech comes from the elevator. I shut my eyes tight, fighting the urge to take my gun down and cover my ears. Lightening quick something runs out of the elevator. It's like nothing we've seen yet.

"What the heck is that!" Jeremy yells his eyes wide. His voice cracked with terror. I can't do anything. Fear paralyzes my body and my eyes are wide. My entire body starts to shake and the room spins around me. The only thing that brings me back to consciousness is Jessica's scream of horror.

When I finally break of my fear the creature that came from the elevator had jumped at Jessica. It stands at what appears to be 7' 6". Its scrawny legs are no match for its ripped arms. The claws on its hands are stained with blood and are curled like raptor claws. Its face is completely disfigured except for its mouth, which is open enough to expose multiple rows of deadly sharp teeth.

Jeremy opens fire on the creature as it starts to go to bite Jessica. His bullets don't seem to do anything but make it angry. Suddenly a loud bang is heard and the creatures head is blown off. Blood flies everywhere, splattering the walls. As the creature's body falls a woman stands on the other side.

Her short blonde curly hair is kept down and has a couple blood stains in it. Her BDU is a black color and completely covered in blood. With her stands a small child with a briefcase, another woman with a blue BDU, and what appears to be a S.T.A.R unit officer his short brown is in a spikey style.

I glare at the officer. No. He's not a S.T.A.R… He's a Dogma officer. I snarl at him and stalk towards him only to have my arm grabbed by Jeremy. He holds me tightly as I struggle and scream.

"This is your fault!" I yell at the Dogma officer. He glares at me and points his gun at me. The cold barrel of his shot gun rests against the center of my forehead and my eyes widen, but the fury in them remains. The woman in the black BDU pushes his gun down gently.

"Are any of you infected?" The blonde woman in the black BDU asks us, specifically looking at Jessica.

Jessica, still in a state of shock, shakes her head. The only blood I can see on her is the zombies' blood. "We need to get up to the roof." The blue BDU woman says to us. We all agree that it's our only safe haven and we all make for the elevator. The entire time I can't take my eyes off of the Dogma officer.

Dogma is a corporation that deals with medicine and supplies Raccoon city with all of its resources. Little did anyone know, Dogma also ran military experiments that dealt with bio warfare. One of its experiments got out and it spread to almost everyone in the city. It turned the living into the undead.

_A mysterious man quickly runs out of a facility deep underground a city. In his hand he carries a briefcase. No one seems to care if he's there or not. He bumps into someone on the way out. As he leaves the sound of warning buzzes goes off._

_A busted syringe lays on the ground and what appears to be a vivid colored liquid lies on the floor next to the broken glass. The liquid is blue. It's also a deadly virus. The entire facility suddenly shuts down. People begin to plea and scream._

_Blood runs from every pore of every person. Screams of terror and desperateness can be heard the man continues walking as the huge main doors shut, just in time for him to escape._

It's their fault this happened. It's their fault my family is dead. I think to myself as a tear swells up in my eyes. I wipe it away and turn away from the Dogma scum.

The little girl with the briefcase opens it up. She looks at Jessica then suddenly sticks a syringe in her. Jessica howls in pain. Jeremy holds up his gun at the girl while the Dogma scum holds his gun at Jessica.

"What are you doing!" I scream at the little girl. She suddenly shows me a bite on Jessica.

"She's been infected. We have the cure with us." The little girl explains to me in a calm voice.

"Well. I guess Dogma finally did something right." I growl, glaring at the Dogma scum again. He meets my glare back but doesn't say anything.

Finally we reach the roof. The little girl patches Jessica up and makes sure to stop the bleeding.

"I guess you've had practice with this?" Jessica asks her, looking at the little girls arm. It has syringe marks all over it. The little girl nods, not smiling. I look around at the entire city, while the Dogma scum and the Blue BDU woman barricade the door. There are many fires breaking out everywhere as well as bodies slowly and mournfully walking around. This is what this city has turned into, all thanks to Dogma. I think to myself.

How are we ever going to get out of here?

**This is a Resident Evil short that I came up with last year in my Creative Writing class. As mentioned above this was done in one class period which equals about 45-50 minutes. This is the first Resident Evil fic I've ever done and I don't plan on continuing it, however I will if I get enough good reviews. I am currently working on a Hunger Games fic though so don't expect a sequel to this story anytime soon.**


End file.
